Over the past several decades, people have been increasingly engaged by visual media, particularly interactive media such as televisions, computer games, and video games. Most can affirm that if a television is on, it is almost impossible not to look at it. The human eye is attracted to light, especially if that light is constantly changing and flickering. The human eye is also attracted to movement. Objects that move tend to get noticed. When something moves, there is an involuntary response of the eye to investigate and discover the cause. This is particularly true when there is a purpose and a precision to that movement. Thus, products that encourage interaction are more likely to attract and maintain attention of a user.
As this type of moving and interactive media continues to become prevalent in our society, less attention is paid to traditionally “stagnant” media, such as photographs, paintings, and the like.
Thus, there is a need in the art for ways of displaying traditionally stagnant media in a way that is interactive and able to be manipulated or moved.